Marry You
by Taev Kim
Summary: [CHANBAEK] [ONESHOOT] Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataannya, tidak dengan mata yang seperti itu./ "Brian McKnight?"/"Tuan, ijinkan aku menyanyikan sesuatu untukmu"/menyadari hal yang jarang sekali aku katakan kepadanya, "Ayah, aku mencintaimu. Terimakasih."/ Shou-ai.RnR?


**Marry You**

 **Aprodhite** Presents

.

.

.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer : Cast belongs to God

Warning :

 **Boy** x **boy** , typo(s), **out of character** , absurd, etc

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

* * *

Listen to: Brian Mcknight - Marry Your Daughter

* * *

"Baek, ajaklah Ayahmu datang malam ini."

Saat itu Chanyeol menatapku dalam, nafasnya berhembus pelan, bersatu dengan angin sore. Lalu bunyi burung gereja seolah-olah menjadi _backsound_ perkataan polos yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Aku terdiam, memikirkan perkataannya karena pertama, ini acara terpentingnya. Namun, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengenal Ayah, ia tak tahu bagaimana sikap Ayah pada hal-hal yang berbau dunia malam. Sedangkan aku tahu Chanyeol mencintai malam, banyak tato tertoreh begitu saja diseluruh lengan dan punggungnya. Gitar, drum dan piano adalah sebagian dari hidupnya (karena aku yakin, sebagian lagi adalah hatiku. Okay ini menjijikan, aku tahu) seharusnya aku tak perlu memikirkan ini, tapi aku hanya takut, Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataannya, tidak dengan mata yang seperti itu. Tepukan kecil dipipiku seolah menyadarkan bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja.

"Bisakah? Aku akan menjemputmu. Ajaklah Ayahmu, jam delapan belum terlalu malam _'kan_?" Aku menyernyitkan dahi, sebenarnya untuk apa Ayah disana? Melihatnya melantunkan lagu-lagu seperti biasanya? Atau mengajak Ayah minum? Jangan sampai sikap bodohnya kumat.

"Kumohon..." senyum itu, aku tahu dia mencintaiku dari senyum itu, dia tak pernah bisa berbohong, dan aku tak bisa menolak. Dua tahun bersama, empat kali berpisah lalu kembali lagi, tak merubah segalanya. Dia tetap Park Chanyeol, dia tetap si Brengsek yang akan memohon kepadaku, dan aku akan tetap menjadi si Idiot karena selalu menerima seluruh kehidupannya. Karena hanya dengan cara itu, dengan kesalahan dan pertengkaran itu, kita mengerti dan kembali membangunnya bersama.

Kepalaku mengangguk pelan, lagipula Ayah tidak akan membunuh Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Ayah," senyum bahagia tempampang disana, menarik tanganku pelan masuk ke dalam mobil Jeep-nya, taman tempat kita berpijak tadi perlahan menjauh, mengecil, bersamaan dengan perasaan cintaku pada Chanyeol yang semakin membesar.

Tangan yang menggenggamku sejak tadi perlahan melepaskanku, lalu mobil Jeep hitamnya berhenti tepat di pekarangan rumahku. Ia berlari kecil hanya untuk membukakan pintu untukku, aku terkekeh pelan. Sudah ribuan kali aku mengatakan, bahwa itu sangat tidak perlu, tapi Chanyeol tetap dalam pendiriannya, membukakan pintu setiap aku turun, " _Ini akan membuatku terlihat lebih gentle, honey._ " Sungguh, pernyataan bodoh. Lagi pula, apa aku terlihat begitu feminin di depannya? Oh Park, sadarlah.

Ia mendorongku pelan memasuki rumah. Senyum itu. Aku tak pernah melihat Chanyeol tersenyum sebahagia itu.

"Lima jam untuk berdandan bukan waktu yang cepat bukan?" Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat, jelas sekali menyindirku karena selalu berceloteh tentang tidak sabarnya ia.

"Yeah, Mr. Park, aku tidak mungkin memakai seluruh lima jam hanya untuk berdandan, bodoh." Ia terkekeh, lalu mencium keningku sebelum pergi dan berkata "Aku sangat mengharapkan Ayahmu datang Baek, sangat."

Memutar bola mataku "Sial Yeol, ajak saja Ayahku berkencan!" Aku dengar suara beratnya tertawa kencang seraya memasuki mobilnya, jendela kaca merendah, dan lambaian tangan mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

Malam itu seolah menjadi keajaiban, Ayah dengan senang hati datang, berdandan dengan sangat rapi lalu dengan bangga mengatakan, " _Aku ingin mengantar jagoan kecilku,_ " pada ibu yang terkekeh kecil, dan mencium pipi Ayah pelan, aku melihat matanya sedikit berkaca kaca, aku tak mengerti, Ibu hanya berkata, " _Bersenang-senanglah bersama Ayah._ "

Chanyeol datang dengan begitu sempurna (sedikit terkejut, karena biasanya ia hanya memakai kaus, jeans dan sneakers setiap menjemputku), tuxedo panjang menutupi tato di lengan kirinya, rambut hitamnya menjadi pendek dengan tatanan menawan, senyumnya benar-benar cemerlang, menyambutku dengan mobil Mercedes-Benz Silver (Yang bahkan aku yakini itu milik Suho). Ia menyapa Ayahku ramah, seolah olah telah mengenalnya lama sekali. Ayah tersenyum, sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya seperti itu. Ayah tak mudah terlihat sangat ramah pada kekasihku sebelumnya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Byun." Senyum itu mengantar basa basi yang tak jelas. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya, aku terdiam, dan Ayah dengan senang hati mendengarkan pekerjaan Chanyeol saat malam, tanpa ada penolakan atau sindiran-sindiran aneh.

Semuanya berjalan menyenangkan, hingga kita datang ke tempatnya (Bahkan si Park sialan ini tidak memberitahukanku, jika acaranya bertempat di bar mewah yang super mahal) aku hampir menjerit saat Chanyeol menggenggamku pelan, si bodoh ini sepertinya tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Ayahku yang berada tepat di sampingnya, dan yang aku herankan di sini, Ayah sama sekali tidak risih dengan lingkungan malam yang paling dibencinya. Ia hanya tersenyum, entah itu senyum kecewa atau senyum sedih atau malah senyum bahagia, aku terlalu bodoh membaca mimik muka seseorang.

Kami masuk, dan semuanya seolah telah direncanakan, duduk ditempat VIP yang sangat strategis karena terdekat dengan panggung, membuatku melihat gitar putih dengan tanda tanganku disampingnya, aku tersenyum, mengingat itu hadiah ulang tahun Chanyeol, dariku.

Chanyeol berdiri mengatakan bahwa ia akan tampil sebentar lagi. Ayah yang paling bahagia saat itu, dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat turun, membuatku tertawa.

Setelah Chanyeol turun, Ayah mendekat, berkata layaknya sesepuh yang memberikan ribuan wejangan, salah satu yang membuatku kaget dan senang, " _Mungkin kau terus berpikir jika Ayah tak menyukai Chanyeol, tapi Ayah laki-laki, Ayah tahu, Chanyeol memiliki tatapan itu untukmu_." Apa lagi sekarang? Chanyeol mengataiku feminin dan Ayah mulai menyinggungku bahwa aku bukan laki-laki, begitu? Pikiranku penuh dengan perkataan Ayah, di saat bersamaan suara petikan gitar Chanyeol mengalihkannya, dia memainkannya layaknya hanya itu satu satunya yang bisa membuatnya hidup. Semuanya berjalan sangat cepat, lalu suara tepuk tangan bersusulan satu sama lain, seraya langkah kaki Chanyeol berjalan ke arah piano klasik besar di sudut panggung sedangkan yang lain pergi ke arah yang berlawanan, mic silver miliknya membantu suara beratnya yang mulai berbicara,

"Hallo Tuan Byun, aku tahu ini sangat, sangat, dan sangat tidak formal.." Ayah berdiri, mendekat pada pembatas kursi VIP, berdiri di sebelahku yang sedang menata serpihan jantungku yang terjatuh karena terlalu kaget, lalu tersenyum. "Tapi aku sangat mencintai putramu. Sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai aku tak mengerti mengapa setiap mataku terbuka, otakku membayangkan wajahnya, dan setiap aku menutup mataku, wajah manisnya muncul begitu saja tanpa henti."

Chanyeol menatapku, lalu suara riuh di bawah sana seakan meredup. Aku terlalu fokus membalas tatapannya, ia menunjukan senyumnya, aku tahu itu bukan senyum untuk menarik wanita-wanita yang tergila gila dengannya dibawah sana, itu senyum idiot yang selalu memohon padaku, senyum yang membuat malamku hancur begitu saja karena selalu memikirkannya, senyum yang berhasil membuatku terjatuh berkali kali padanya, membuat jantungku terhenti setiap melihatnya. Lalu matanya bergeser menatap Ayah, "Tuan, ijinkan aku menyanyikan sesuatu untukmu."

Kulihat tangannya mulai menekan tuts yang berjajar disana, dentingan intro sebuah lagu membuatku membeku, teringat sesuatu yang hampir membuatku menangis bahagia, Chanyeol masih mengingatnya.

Malam itu, hujan di Seoul tak kunjung berhenti, dan Chanyeol memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal dikasurnya, menunggu hujan dan panas ditubuhnya menghilang. Aku menatap langit langit kamarnya, teringat lagu terakhir yang kuputar, membuatku terkekeh pelan. "Yeol, akan sedikit lucu jika kau melamarku dengan lagu _Brian McKnight_." Dia menatapku, pandangannya bingung, bibir merahnya bergerak,

" _Marry your Daughter_?" Senyumku saat itu, mungkin telah menjadi sinyalnya hingga si bodoh ini benar benar menyanyikannya sekarang.

Suaranya mulai menyamai nada nada yang berbunyi disana, senyumnya mengembang, matanya menatap tuts disana, lalu melirik Ayah.

Ia menatap Ayah serius, benar benar tulus seakan akan ia mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur. Tanganku dingin, memutih, aku bahkan melupakan apa gunanya oksigen sekarang, entah karena Chanyeol menyanyikannya dengan sempurna, atau karena Ayah tersenyum bangga seolah olah telah melihat anaknya dewasa.

Semuanya berjalan sangat lambat, membuat tulang kakiku lemas, hingga aku melihat seseorang disana telah menggantikan posisi Chanyeol yang menghilang, Ayah tak pernah menghilangkan senyumnya malam itu, ia mulai melangkah mundur, membuat aku bingung, lalu berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dariku. Saat aku berbalik, Chanyeol di belakangku, menyanyikan salah satu bait yang membuat aku ingin pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin lalu berteriak sekencang kencangnya, mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai laki laki tinggi dengan rambut hitam keriting ini.

 _I'm gonna marry your prince. And make his my king. He'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen._

 _I can't wait to smile. As he walks down the aisle. On the arm of his father. On the day that I marry your son..._

Aku terdiam melihat Chanyeol bernyanyi di depanku dengan begitu fasihnya, dan dengan seenaknya mengubah lirik lagu itu. (Okay Yeol, aku tahu kau komposer handal, tapi kau tak perlu melakukan itu.) Ayah hanya terkekeh pelan menatap wajahku yang memerah. Ia mengetahui ini, ia mengenal Chanyeol sejak awal.

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku pelan, meremasnya, seakan akan menghilangkan rasa takutku, senyum terus mengembang, ia merendahkan suaranya, menatapku. "Aku sudah mendapat ijin Ayahmu, sekarang ijinkan aku untuk menikahimu, mencintaimu hingga akhirnya aku tua, menjagamu saat kau takut, mengasihimu hingga kau sulit memakai eyeliner-mu, membantumu saat kau sulit mengangkat badanmu dari kasur, ijinkan aku selalu berada disampingmu, bolehkah?"

Aku menatapnya, pandangnya mulai berbayang, lalu serentetan memori terurai dalam otakku, ribuan foto mengingatkanku akan semua sikapnya, semua kesalahannya, kebodohannya yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri, keegoisan kita berdua, dan teringat akan satu satunya alasan mengapa kita terus bersama selama ini, itu yang membuatku tersenyum, dan mengangguk beberapa kali mencoba menampung bahagia yang berada di atas kapasitas, bibirku bergetar, satu kata keluar begitu saja "Ya.."

Semuanya berjalan seperti _slow motion_ , bibirnya menempel begitu saja pada bibirku, menyapunya pelan, suara ricuh mengganggu seperti menghilang seraya menghitamnya pandanganku, tanganku meremas kemejanya, mencoba untuk tidak bergetar karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku bahkan tak tahu apa ekspresi Ayah saat melihat ini. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, Chanyeol hanya mengecupku sebagai penutupnya, lalu iris hitamnya menjadi pemandangan pertama yang kulihat. Bibirnya tertekuk indah, bergerak pelan "I love you Baek."

* * *

 _Epilog_

.

"Kau tahu?!" Ayah tertawa pelan, tangannya mengusak rambutku.

"Tentu, Chanyeol selalu datang ke rumah, saat kau tak ada, mengetuk pintu kamarku, lalu bertekuk lutut padaku, mengatakan ia ingin menikahimu dan sangat mencintaimu." Ia mengkerutkan dahinya sebentar, dan aku menyadari betapa beraninya Chanyeol (Mengetuk pintu kamar Ayah?! Yang benar saja) "Tato dan stik drum yang selalu ia bawa meragukanku, tapi aku tahu ia tulus. Aku melihat cara ia menatapmu." Aku diam, memandang Ayah, membuatnya tersenyum, matanya sendu.

"Anakku sudah dewasa, ya?" Suara kekehannya terdengar pelan, mendekati berbisik "Sudah bisa mencintai orang lain... oh, sebentar lagi aku akan tersaingi."

Aku memeluknya, pandanganku melebur. "Jangan seperti itu, aku tetap anakmu, kau tahu itu."

"Bunuh dia jika ia menyakitimu, kau tahu?" Tangannya menepuk punggungku, kekehannya kembali terdengar.

"Ayah.." tersenyum saat menyadari hal yang jarang sekali aku katakan kepadanya, "Ayah, aku mencintaimu. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

 **End.**

A/N: Okay, nah gue balik lagi nihh, ada yang kangen ga? Ga? Ok... mari kita teriakin Author sebelah (Read: Cassandra) biar update Boys Apartement, and please review guys~


End file.
